


Bukkake

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Egg Laying, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tentacle monster attacks, even Izaya can not escape!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bukkake

“Are you sure it’s safe to use this...” the huge man in a just-as-large trench coat frowned as the blonde Caucasian woman in a tight spandex with the zipper lowered just a bit too low. She was efficiently and swiftly putting together the bazooka about twice as big as her on top of the skyscraper rooftop with the wind hissing in their ears.  
  
“It is a weapon. And I am a master of weapons.” The blonde stated with a monotone matter-of-fact voice which was supposed to explain _everything_.  
  
“It’s not just  _any_  weapon. It’s a bio weapon! Hey, instead let’s talk about breasts. I still don’t understand how large jugs like yours don’t squirt milk yet.” The large men with just as large hands made a squeezing motion with his hands in the air that implied perverseness. But the Russian woman dismissed him without reacting as she lifted up the assembled bazooka.   
  
“I advise restraint from words unrelated with the mission.” She steadied herself as she aimed for her target, which was another tall, impressive building made up mostly glass windows.   
  
“How is this even a mission? Isn’t this your personal vendetta?” The large Russian man sighed as he knew better and stepped back so his partner could aim properly.  
  
“Mission is a mission. And I owe Shizuo-senpai,” was Vorona’s last words as she shot the newly developed not yet fully experimented bio-chemical weapon she had recently stolen from the Nebula labs into the sky. 

* * *

  
  
  
 _CRASH!_  
  
That was what woke up the residents of Shinjuku as the thick window shattered. People evacuated in a hurry in the middle of the night thinking it was a possible terrorist attack. Among them was Izaya, yawning as he watched and observed people panic in their massive exodus out of the building. He had already checked the surveillance camera to figure out that it was just one shot, and the masked culprits had already escaped. It didn’t seem like it was a sarin gas attack and though he wasn’t quite sure what was the motive behind the assault, it seemed like he was relatively safe for now. Either way, Izaya joined the mass evacuation in the safest manner possible yet enjoyed himself observing the humans as they were filled with fear, nervousness and uncertainty.   
  
Little did he know that his camera did not catch a strange muck that crawled toward his bed chambers while the fire fighters rushed up the building to make sure it was safe.   


* * *

  
  
  
‘The fuck! When the hell did this happen?’ Izaya thought as he was pinned down on his bed. The weird giant octopus like monster which was three times as big as him was on top of him as his several long stretchy limbs wrapped around the informant’s wrists and ankles.  
  
Last thing Izaya remembered was coming back from a longer-than-usual fire drill in the middle of the night and going straight to bed. He woke up because he had a dream that a dog slurped on his cheek.   
  
But he did not wake up to an overly-excited cute puppy.   
  
Correction. He did wake up to something that was overly-excited, but definitely not a puppy.

  
Izaya nibbled his lips lightly and pondered if this  _thing_  was another form of a mythical or alien species and if they could have some method of intellectual communication. Because right now, Izaya really did not like how the mouth area, which was near Izaya’s head, drooled with slime that fell on the raven’s neckline and he liked those sharp teeth even less.   
  
“Look here, Monster-san. As much as you look like those cliché monsters from a shunga, I think we can compromise.” Izaya tried to negotiate. “You tell me why you’re here and what you want from me and I can try to accommodate…  _mmmf…!_ ”   
  
The informant frowned when two tentacles stretched and covered his mouth. ‘Great, now my mode of communication is cut.’  
  
Izaya tried to think of several possible ways to escape as the suctions of the tentacles oozed with more slime. As they fell on his skin, it pleasantly burned him with strange sensation.  
  
Izaya hoped those were not acidic.   
  
But they were least of his worries as the jelly-like monster towered over him. Izaya glared back defiantly, not liking how he was being ‘checked out’, though he wasn’t quite sure where the ‘eyes’ were of this monster.   


* * *

  
  
The young boy rang the door bell. That was just out of courtesy that Izaya requested. He already took out his key card from his pocket and swiped.  
  
“Izaya-san~ I brought you the files you wanted~” Kida Masaomi walked in, expecting his employer to swirl in his swivel chair and face him with that annoying ‘I’m mightier than thou’ grin.   
  
However the studio was empty.  
  
“That’s strange…” the young high school drop out looked at the quiet space before shrugging it off. It was Saturday and Namie-san only worked on the weekdays. It wasn’t too unusual for Izaya to be gone on weekends but he was always there to retrieve the files from Kida in person.   
  
The blond youth walked to his employer’s desk and placed the files where it was easily viewable.   
  
Hearing a clatter upstairs, Kida jumped.   
  
“Izaya-san?” He peered up and strained his ears to listen.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Feeling the silence to be extra creepy, Kida briskly walked out of the studio to meet his girlfriend waiting outside after he locked the door.  


* * *

  
  
‘Fuck! Damn Kida!’ Izaya gritted his teeth as he heard the door close. By now his shirt was ripped in the center and his pants were pulled down. Though Izaya wasn’t really a believer of cliché shokushu goukan to be a realistic situation, right now he had to face that this was _his reality_  and somehow he had to escape.  
  
The feel of the throbbing tentacles around his mouth was disgusting as he tried to bite it, hoping he would be released. Instead, when he tried to bite the tentacles, it used that opening as the chance to diverge inside.   
  
“ _Mmmfm_..!!!” Izaya nearly choked as the two phallic-like organs rushed inside him, its juice trickling down. He squirmed as he felt his two legs spread apart wide, fear gripped his heart. If this was an act of humans, he might be able to laugh and ridicule their feeble weak act of dominance but a monster he could not communicate with, or knew nothing about was quite a fearful thought. For all he knew, the monster saw him as food rather than toy.   
  
Feeling more desperate, Izaya pulled at his hands as well, his fingers clawing at what he could grasp but all too soon he felt a curious nudge in his ass. The informant stiffened as he felt the elongated organ lick his asshole almost curiously, tasting him.  
  
“ _Hnngh…_ ” Izaya shuddered as he felt something wet and soft lick and suck between his ass cheeks. His guts twisted in a nauseating manner, sickened at the thought of what was happening to him but his body started to flush for more.   
  
More juice were squirted inside his mouth and Izaya had no other choice but to drink it as the two tentacles started moving around his tongue, probing his mouth at the same time.

  
The slime, which was like the monster’s precum, was not as nasty as Izaya had anticipated. It was quite sweet; the texture being more like honey. The sensation was dizzying and the ‘love juice’ had an arousing effect on Izaya’s body.   
  
‘Fuck, it’s like some aphrodisiac or something, drugging and preparing its mate.’ Izaya thought, trying to organize his mind from the haziness that was consuming him. Being forced to drink the thick nectar, Izaya moaned. He tried to spit out the juice but more poured inside his mouth, dribbling down the sides of his mouth and covering his neck and chest with even more of the monster’s slime.   
  
Several tentacles wrapped around now Izaya’s slick body and chest. Two tentacle’s ends opened up like mouths and Izaya noticed the teeth. ‘Are those its mouth?’ Izaya wondered. However, he couldn’t think anymore as the two mouths opened up and clamped down on his two nipples.  
  
“Nnngh!!!” Izaya twitched and whimpered, biting the two phallic organs in his mouth. But the tentacles didn’t flinch at the bite as it continued to gag and squirt even more juice. The two mouth pieces however sucked at the nipples, its teeth sinking into the skin just enough to hurt, but not enough to actually rip the delicate surface. After a firm grip, the two tentacles pulled at the nipples, stretching the supple skin as far as possible.  
  
‘Stupid monster, I don’t have  _breasts_!’ Izaya groaned as two other separate tentacles slithered around to cup his makeshift breasts and massaged its stretched skin.   


* * *

  
  
“Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…”  
  
Tom sighed. His tall blond kouhai was walking a step behind him with his hands in his pockets and a crooked cigarette in his mouth as he muttered in anger.  
  
“Shizuo. Maybe we should call it a day?” Tom suggested. Shizuo did have a good reason to be angry though.  
  
Three times, random groups of punks interrupted their chase, pointing a finger at the blond as if he was some target and charged for an assault.   
  
And of course the debtor ran away when he spotted his chance.  
  
It didn’t take long for Shizuo to punch them into the sky but it was enough time for the debtor to get away.  
  
First time could have been a mistake, a second time an unusual coincidence, but by the third time, Shizuo was more than 100% sure that Izaya was behind this.  
  
“Ah. Thank you Tom-san. I think I’ll go visit that flea and knock some explanation out of him… along with several of his teeth.” Shizuo growled as he u-turned and walked towards Shinjuku.

 

* * *

 

Izaya moaned involuntarily as he was forced to suck on the tentacles. The other tentacles wrapped around his nipples, sucking him gently while the others wrapped around his limbs, caressing him tenderly. The informant squirmed as one of the tentacles slithered on his hipbones and carefully wrapped around his needy cock.  
  
'S-shit....' Izaya thought as he could feel his body temperature rise exponentially. He actually wanted this monster to touch him and feel him as the aphrodisiac-like ooze soaked into his skin.   
  
“ _Nnngh..._ ” Izaya tried his best to struggle free with no avail. His mind kept telling him he should try harder, but his body yearned for more. The best he could do was grip tightly at his pillow and bedsheets as the tentacle started to rub up and down his swollen shaft.  
  
It didn't take long before Izaya reached his orgasm with the way the monster continued its methodical ministration. Cum splurted out from his cock and splashed onto the raven's stomach and chest, a few drops falling on his face.  
  
While Izaya groaned limply as the buzz of soft afterglow warmed his body, the tentacle monster poked at the white sperm. Then it licked it to taste it.  
  
Deciding that it liked it, the tongue came out from the 'mouth' looking tentacle limb and started licking Izaya's chest and stomach.  
  
“Mmfmm! Nmmngh!” Izaya struggled to say it tickled as he giggled into his tentacle-filled mouth. But all too soon he froze when he felt a tentacle poke at his back entrance.  
  
'Oh no. Fuck...' he thought, his body still a bit relaxed and tired from his first orgasm. The monster pushed Izaya back, so that his head was on the bed and his back and ass was lifted into the air with his legs dangling. The limb poked again at the entrance, dripping its ooze down all over Izaya's bottom.  
  
Tingling and warm sensation covered Izaya again as his cock twitched alive once more.  
  
'S-shit... this is seriously bad....' Izaya thought. He tried struggling again, or biting. But the biting didn't seem to harm the monster at all, and he was tightly secured in place as the phallic-like tentacle started to venture inside Izaya in small but decisive thrusts.  
  
Izaya whimpered in tandem with the thrust as the monster continued down his tight cavern, seeking and relishing its warmth.  
  
'Damn monster... I'm not a girl! I can't get pregnant!' Izaya thought to himself as the tentacle continued to travel down inside him.   
  
He arched in shock when the tentacle found his prostate. His vision instantly grew white as stars explode in his eyes, his body shuddering.   
  
The monster stopped in surprise. Then poked at his prostate once more, earning another jolt from his captive along with a muffled whimper.  
  
Whether it was curious or it was because it liked to tease, Izaya wasn't sure. But the monster must have decided that it liked seeing Izaya shudder and flush because it started to pound right at that spot over and over.  
  
Izaya arched his back painfully in his position, his neck aching and his spine sending him shivers of electricity. Black and white stars exploded in his mind as his body convulsed into spasms with each thrust to his prostate. The raven moaned and tried to plead, despite that he knew that the monster couldn't understand him. His toes curled and his white fingers clutched onto the bedsheets, hanging onto his dear life.  
  
Just before he was about to come a second time, the tentacle monster stopped.  
  
Izaya's hazy mind tried to clear the fog. He wasn't sure if he hated the monster for stopping right before his climax, or grateful.  
  
He froze again as he felt a second tentacle poke at his ass.  
  
'Ah, no, no, no! No you don't!' Izaya screamed into his gag, trying desperately to shake off his assailant. But the second tentacle was adamant as it drove straight inside him and slammed at his prostate along with the first phallic-like organ.  
  
Izaya instantly came, the white hot cum splurting out of his cock and directly onto his face.

  
Some dribbled out the corner of his mouth as the informant moaned. The monster seemed to appreciate the small vibration as it affectionately caressed Izaya’s ass. Izaya just grunted, annoyed. He wished he could swat the tentacle away.  
  
The monster allowed Izaya to rest for a bit, as he lay in the ‘arms’ of several tentacle limbs. He was hoisted up and cradled like a baby. Izaya thought he almost heard the monster ‘coo’ at him as he was rocked back and forth.  
  
‘What the hell….’  
  
Izaya blinked as he came to, visions slowly coming back. He squirmed, uncomfortable with having  _two_  of those tentacles inside him  _still._  
  
‘When will this fucking monster be done?!’  
  
Wait. Izaya meant he hated the monster as in ‘fucking monster,’ not that the monster is a ‘fucking’ monster…  
  
Ah… who cared?  
  
Izaya groaned, twisting and turning to see if the monster would let him go. But that was a mistake.  
  
Once Izaya showed signs of recovery, the tentacles that were binding his arms and legs tightened, holding him in place as he was still suspended in air. Then the informant was flipped upside-down, his legs toward the ceiling and his head toward the floor.  
  
‘The hell???’ Izaya grimaced as the blood flowed to his head. And because he was facing the monster, he saw  _it_  
  
 _It_  being the  _thing_  
  
 _The thing_  being a large throbbing phallic looking tentacle…  
  
No, not exactly phallic.  
  
Rather… it had spikes come out of its tentacle, similar to that of snails. Almost like a cactus. It looked not unlike the genitals of a beetle Izaya saw pictures of as a child when he was reading books on entomology.  
  
Izaya screamed into his make-shift gag.  
  
Hell, no WAY that thing is going  _INSIDE_  his ass!  
  
He watched as the ooze dripped down each of the spikes, each of the spikes slowly stretching out like how eyes of the snails would peek out, then retracting back inside the phallic-like long muscles. More bubbles and foam burbled out of each spikes as it continued to expand and shrink with each throb.  
  
Izaya’s mind screamed WARNING! and DANGER! and no matter how much he twisted and turned... it was impossible to escape the inevitable.  
  
He saw the tentacle move away from his field of vision as it came up to brush between the cheeks of his ass.  
  
Izaya shivered. His heart pounded on his rib cages wildly. He was rarely scared but this extraterritorial experience should be an exception to his guard against his vast experiences of pain.   
  
He felt the two tentacles already inside him stretch his walls, making room for one more.  
  
Oh god... why...  
  
There was no way all three could fit and yet…  
  
Izaya cringed and waited, his body tightening for the horrible anticipation of pain.  
  
Slowly, the warm squishy spikes rubbed against Izaya’s entrance. The informant moaned. The spikes bent easily, flexible and stretchy, but regardless it was a weird sensation as it slowly crawled inside him like caterpillars wiggling inside his rectum.   
  
‘Oh god... fuck!’  
  
Izaya’s toes curled as those spikes rubbed against his walls, more ooze dripping out to coat his already monster-cum-filled ass. The spikes slithered inside, almost like soft legs of an insect as they latched onto the raven’s tight, hot walls and crawled deeper, and deeper, and deeper inside…  
  
Searching... looking for warmth.  
  
And Izaya screamed silently as the third tentacle pushed its way inside him until it finally brushed against the informant’s prostate.

 

Izaya moaned into the tentacles inside his mouth as they too started thrusting and throbbing. But Izaya could not care less about the phallic objects that continued to squirt sweet juice for him to drink. His main concern was how that third tentacle moved inside his ass. It brushed against his walls, rubbing against him as it thrust into his prostate. It stuck to his walls sometimes and slipped through sometimes, it was changing it's form as it wormed its way in. The more Izaya tried to push out his assailants by tightening his ass, it only roamed in deeper as the juice overflowed, dripping down his legs.  
  
Both tentacles inside his mouth burst with thick juice, nearly choking Izaya as he was forced to swallow. The two tentacles pulled out to pour more of its thick fluids on Izaya's faced and head, the pouring cum dripping down his neck. Now he felt way too sticky with the monster's cum, but before he could complain, another fat tentacle shoved itself inside the informant's mouth and made itself comfortable.  
  
Izaya tried to twist and turn but it only made the tentacles around his body tighten as he was lifted up in the air. His legs were spread apart wide. Izaya's eyes widened as it started.   
  
The pounding.  
  
The three tentacles started to rub against each other, thrusting, slamming in tandem with each other, rhythmic as they moved in coordination.   
  
Izaya arched, his body assaulted with pleasure as his mind grew dizzy with euphoria. He moaned again as another tentacle wrapped itself around his cock, opened up and started to suck on him. It drank the informant's precum, slurping as it lapped up the juice.   
  
It didn't take long before the information broker screamed a muffled moan as he came hard once more. The monster pulled out just in time as the white fluids spilled on top of Izaya's already cum covered body. The other tentacles licked him, as if sharing the sweetness with each other.   
  
Izaya shivered, his body exhausted from forced multiple orgasm. But the three tentacles inside him were mercilessly pounding his prostate, and his erection bobbed up and down weakly for more.   
  
'Please... stop...' he wanted to beg, trying to regain some strength in his limbs to pull away. But it was hopeless.  
  
The monster seemed to make a purring or cooing noise as it slithered. Izaya watched as the main blob looking body opened up like a mouth. The informant didn't even notice that it had a mouth that could open up until it did. Izaya's eyes widened as he saw that inside this 'mouth' wasn't covered with teeth.  
  
Instead, the inside was covered with worms hanging down. Thousands of them all jiggling and waiting to lick up the informant's body.  
  
Izaya screamed once more but without any avail. The monster slowly covered the man's foot, then slowly ate his legs. It tickled. It tingled. Each of the small tentacles inside the monster's mouth sucked and licked his sweat and cum covered skin. Izaya moaned as the monster covered his entire lower half, sucking on his cock all the while, somehow, the three tentacles inside him continued to thrust into his sore prostate over and over.   
  
Again, Izaya arched, crying as he was overcome with another orgasm, coming into the monster's mouth which drank him greedily. The monster too came inside Izaya's mouth as he drank the sweet necter-like fluids. As Izaya came, the three tentacles inside him also burst with more of its sticky fluids, overflowing his ass as most of the cum dripped down his legs.   
  
As the monster's mouth pulled away from Izaya's body, the raven noted how his lower half was covered with slimy white saliva. Izaya sighed in relief when he was finally lowered onto his bed and two of the tentacles inside his ass slipped out.  
  
But the third one, the  _special_  looking one, stayed inside, throbbing.  
  
Izaya widened his eyes when he realized... that the third tentacle was...  _growing_... inside him in a weird bulging shape.

  
Izaya struggled, panicking. Something was growing and it was stretching his rectum.   
 _  
“Hnngh…. Mmngh…!”_  he moaned, and contorted his body, trying to break free from the tentacles wrapping around him like bondage ropes, but it was useless. The suction cups were stuck to his pale skin, sucking on him. The juices were flowing freely, and he was thoroughly marked with weird love bites that looked like a large octopus had made love to him. However, the more he struggled, the more he felt his ass tighten around the bulge and suck it in. Then the monster started to pound into him, the cock-like-rod pressing against the prostate even as the bulge grew.  
  
The tentacle around his cock started to stir, caressing his sensitive head again and again in soft strokes that sent shivers down the informant’s spine. As he was forced to spread his legs and bend over like a dog on the bed, Izaya came again, the sweet climax muddling his head once more. The threat of whatever was inside his rectum felt less threatening as the sweet orgasm flooded his system once more as the tentacle monster milked him dry and pummeled his ass with the bulging tentacle, thrusting into his prostate.   
  
While Izaya was on high with afterglow and his ass muscles relaxed, he felt something being pushed into his rectum. The bulge  _moved_ now, and there were several bulges moving. One by one, an oval shaped hardened balls were inserted inside the man’s rectum, each one warm as it rubbed against the wet walls.   
  
Though his mind was filled with euphoria and it was hard to think with so much forced orgasm, Izaya realized he was being impregnated with eggs of the monster. It wasn’t that the monster was trying to impregnate him with sperms… but it seemed like it needed a warm ‘womb’ to host its eggs instead.   
  
Izaya shuddered, disgusted and even more disgusted at how arousing his body was as each egg travelled down the tentacle and was inserted in him, filling his ass full. The hard stone-line eggs pushed against each other, stretching his muscles as far as they can, crowding inside him with such cluster phobic squeeze. Izaya moaned, despite himself. He felt as if his stomach was full, his belly slightly bulging out as it travelled up his intestines. It didn’t help that the monster continued to pound into his prostate, continued to thrust and continued to ram itself inside Izaya, so deliciously, so amazingly good, it kept Izaya’s cock erect and throbbing for more.   
  
The informant squirmed as he was impregnated with the monster’s egg, feeling his belly stretch while bound tightly by living tentacles that sucked and licked his skin, bruising and marking him.

 

Once the monster looked as if it was done inserting the eggs, there was a pause. Izaya shuddered, hoping that it was the end. Hoping that the monster would leave him now, Izaya wondered if he could somehow get rid of the eggs inside him if it left him be. He didn’t want to find out if the monsters would rip him apart as they tried to hatch… if they hatched inside him that is.   
  
But it seemed as if it was far from being over.  
  
Izaya was lifted back up to the air, the tentacle still inside him and his belly fully of eggs. He moaned as he felt all the weight of the eggs and that damned cock that pressed against his prostate.  
  
To his horror, the tentacle inside him made a sharp thrust upward, slamming right into his prostate. Izaya came again, dry. He cried out as his legs shuddered and his body arched, his cock squirting nothing but air as he was thoroughly spent of his own seed. Even while he was coming dry, the cock pounded away, again and again, sharp and hard.  
  
Izaya screamed, the forced multiple orgasms painful, as the tentacle monster sent him over-drive, continuously pounding away regardless of Izaya begging for mercy now. The informant realized in the back of his head, the sane corner of his mind that still functioned, that the monster was not done. It was still planning for a second load of eggs to be inserted. Izaya tried to claw at the tentacles, because he knew there was no room for more eggs inside him… it could kill him for all he knew.  
  
But the monster didn’t speak the human language, not that Izaya could speak with the tentacle ravishing his mouth. All he could do was squirm helplessly as the monster happily pounded away into his ass for more of its completion.

 

* * *

 

Shizuo growled as he rang the door bell.  
  
There was no answer from the inside.  
  
Angrily, he rang again and again and again and again…  
  
Until his finger pushed in the button too hard and went through the wall.  
  
“Fuck it,” the debt collector said as he kicked open the door the old fashion way.  
  
“Hey, flea! Where the fuck are you!” Shizuo yelled, expecting the usual informant to prance about and greet him.  
  
But he was only greeted by silence of the room.  
  
Scowling, the blond stormed inside, kicking over the couch to see if Izaya hid under it.  
  
Nope, not there.  
  
He walked over to the desk and looked under…  
  
Not there either.  
  
Just then, Shizuo thought he heard a thud above him.  
  
Ah, upstairs!  
  
“Like you can hide from me, you fucking louse,” Shizuo smirked as he walked up the stairs with a predatory grin.   
  
He found the door unlocked so he swung it open and yelled, “Ah-ha! Found you flea! I came to fucking pound you to… …. ……………..”  
  
Shizuo blinked and stared.   
  
There was Orihara Izaya alright, his clothes ripped into shreds, dripping with translucent gooey substances, suspended in the air… by… tentacles…… the informant’s cock and his body in full display forward toward the door…  
  
The debt collector slowly closed it shut and pondered.   
  
Nah, he couldn’t have…  
  
The debt collector opened the door again, just to make sure.  
  
Yep, that was Orihara Izaya, being fucked senseless by a tentacle monster like some hentai pornography, his ass and mouth fucked hard and his limbs tied behind him as the front of his body was faced forward for a very good view of all the marks and bites, his pale skin branded and cum-like substances dripping down his skin…   
  
Shizuo closed the door again and thought about it deep and long.  
  
He must be dreaming. Yes, he must be dreaming.  
  
He turned to leave when he heard another clatter and the door burst open as the tentacle monster reached for him too. With a few tentacles leaving his mouth, Izaya bit down on it enough so his mouth was free. He yelled, “You fucking protozoan! Don’t you dare leave me like this! Come and save me you asshole!”  
  
Shizuo gaped open his mouth then closed it. Then with a serious expression he said, “You know if you say a sentence that has both the words ‘come’ and ‘asshole’…”  
 _  
“SHIZUO!!!!!!!”  
_  
“Okay, okay, geez.” Shizuo cracked his neck as the tentacle monster reached out for him and intertwined its limbs around the body… but the blond didn’t look worried at all.  
  
“Alright you fucking bastard. That flea is  _mine_  to kill, not yours. So drop him.”  
  
The monster obviously didn’t do that. Instead it tightened around Shizuo’s body even more. The blond let out a defeated sigh, “hey, at least I warned you.”  
  
And with that, the debt collector heroically rescued the flea of a princess by tearing apart all the tentacles out of the monster’s body, wrapped the bleeding, squealing monster with it’s own limbs and crushed in the brain with his foot.   
  
Izaya fell to the bed harshly as the monster was caught surprised by the assault. The informant moaned in pain and turned over to his back, his over stuffed belly exposed to the air. He then scowled incredulously at how fast everything was resolved… making his several hours of hard rape seem so… insignificantly pointless.   
  
“Can’t you be gentler with me? Fuck…” Izaya held his bloated stomach in pain. He couldn’t have these eggs crack inside him and rip his intestines.  
  
Shizuo turned to look down at the informant as he stood on top of the monster’s brain triumphantly. “What the fuck is wrong with your stomach?”  
  
Izaya only moaned in response.

“You look like you’re… pregnant.” Shizuo said with a dead serious face that would rival his younger brother’s. Izaya just rolled his eyes and ignored his hero. He concentrated instead on rocking side-to-side like an overturned turtle until he rolled over to one side. He huffed and puffed, his ass so filled full with… those cursed eggs. He really did feel like some pregnant woman in labor.   
  
“Just get the fuck away from me.” Izaya warned as he squat on his bed.  
  
“Hey, hey. I just fucking saved your ass, you little—holy fucking, are you shitting me?!?!?!!!” Shizuo yelped and jumped back as Izaya did just that. He held onto the bedboard and squeezed his ass muscles, groaning as one egg popped out of his ass.  
  
“W-wait! Th-that…  _thing_  really made you pregnant?!” Shizuo’s eyes widened with disbelief as he couldn’t help but stare at Izaya…. lay eggs.   
  
“S-shut the fuck up! I need to concentrate, and this thing hurts!” Izaya growled. And it did. The monster fucked him hard enough to loosen his ass but it still hurt to push his muscles and poop out those eggs inside him. Izaya’s toes curled around the sheets and he moaned, feeling one egg slip out after the next along with the cum dripping out like ooze. This was worse than some anal beads, granted Izaya wouldn’t know how that would feel like either, but he wondered if this is how it felt for mothers to give birth to children, the pain more like trying to pull an elephant out of a nostril hole.   
  
Shizuo himself forgot all about his own hatred for the flea as he stood transfixed, starring at Izaya’s ass hole pucker a bit before another tip of the pinkish eggs would show. Then the hole would grow larger as the egg was pushed out, in such a vulgar manner too… out of this world to not stare at. And what was worse was, strangely he couldn’t take his eyes away from it and he couldn’t help but think it was a strange turn on to watch the flea moan and pant as his asshole was stretched.   
  
The pink eggs had brittle shells, rubbing against Izaya’s sore and abused muscles before they came out with the monster’s cum. There were 8 of them total inside him. One by one, they stacked and gathered next to each other. Finally, when Izaya was done, he turned around to face them with a huff, giving the eggs a baleful glare.  
  
“You fucking pieces of shits! How do you like that? And that?! AHAHAHAHAHA” Izaya supported himself by holding onto the headboard of his bed with one hand and started to stomp on the eggs violently, cracking them like some used up cellphones of a bimbo girl with a fake Dollars boyfriend. They were hard shells and Izaya was barefooted but the informant couldn’t ‘give a shit’ about that as he stomped away, making cracks on their thick shells and finally breaking them open. Green ooze poured out like 3 months old mutated soup.  
  
“Stop! Stop, Izaya! Don’t you have a heart?! Those are your own BABIES!!!!” Shizuo lunged and grabbed the informant to try to save what he believed were some half humanoid and half monster breed eggs.  
  
“What the hell Shizu-chan! Don’t you dare stop me because you feel some dumb familiarities with these monsters! They aren’t  _my babies!_ Okay? I was the host! The fucking monster had both the cum and the eggs inside me and…”  
  
Izaya froze. Shizuo too froze. All the eggs were broken now but that was none of their concern.   
  
They both felt it. A tingle when Shizuo grabbed Izaya. Izaya who was covered in monster’s aphrodisiacs. They both could feel the heat rising in their bodies.  
  
Izaya acted first. “Oh fuck, no you don’t! I’m fucking tired of rape, you’re not going to… mmng….!”  
  
It was too late; Shizuo’s instincts took over as the blond debt collector covered Izaya’s mouth with a kiss.

Shizuo groaned as he sucked Izaya’s mouth. Shit never tasted this good. Granted, Shizuo had never kissed anyone before, especially the flea, but damn, he had no idea Izaya tasted this sweet and delicious! The debt collector sucked on those lips and the tongue that flailed about, trying to escape him. ‘Oh no you don’t,’ Shizuo thought as he held onto him firmly, plunging his tongue inside Izaya’s mouth to chase him down and forcefully submit him.   
  
He had no idea he was ripping off the rest of Izaya’s clothes… they were in the way. In the way of that smooth, beautiful skin he had not realized before, that slickness as he stroked his fingers across it. He was slippery with monster’s cum but Shizuo pinned him down and ripped off the rest of the shirt to see his pink nipples, very hard and taut. Bewitched, Shizuo held onto Izaya’s sides and sucks his nipple hard, grazing his teeth over it. He vaguely heard Izaya scream and curse… which changed into whimpers and moans. He could feel Izaya’s cock poking into his stomach, hard and needy… dripping with pre-cum. Feeling his own pants too tight, Shizuo scrambled to take it off, his lips still latched onto Izaya’s nipple. He bit, purring when he heard Izaya yelp then groan with ecstasy.   
  
Shizuo pulled away. All he did was kiss and bite his nipple but Izaya looked mellowed and ready. Izaya’s pants were ripped and were dangling by his ankles… Shizuo couldn’t remember if the monster did it or he himself did, but the view was stunningly hot. Izaya sprawled on the bed with his clothes ripped to its extremities, covered in glistening slime. Shizuo kinda wished he could mark him with his own love bites but his cock was impatient and had other ideas. Holding onto Izaya’s ankles, he pulled him up. Izaya looked up, half anxious and half pleading him to stop. But both knew it was far too late. Their cocks were throbbing in pain with need.   
  
“Hold on flea,” Shizuo gave him a small warning before he slammed his cock inside Izaya, groaning as the hot cavern swallowed him whole. Izaya gasped and shuddered, cursing under his breath about the dumb protozoan lacking the courtesy to go slow.   
  
“Fuck flea… you feel fucking great…” Shizuo moaned as he pulled out again only to slam back in. The way the ass sucked his cock, it was just too good. He wanted to just come right then and there… but he wanted this to last.   
  
“You… nnngh… god damn… nnngh!! Proto… aahhh!” Izaya moaned as Shizuo started picking up his pace. It felt good. Too good. The aphrodisiac numbed his pain and only heightened his pleasure.   
  
“You said something flea? Heh, I think your cock is telling me you fucking  _love this!_ ” Shizuo smirked as he started to quicken his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in their ears while the poor broken pink eggs shells were forgotten on the bed. Shizuo held firmly onto Izaya’s ankles and began to pound into the informant’s ass, furiously fucking him hard, trying to squeeze every drop of ecstatic pleasure he could from that ass.

Izaya cried out, holding onto the bed sheets as his body rocked hard back and forth. His ass burned with pleasure, his body shuddering with each ram to his prostate. His mind emptied, devoid of all thought save for that intensity of having his prostate pounded into. He moaned as if seeking for more, drowning himself into the ecstasy as Shizuo finally slammed into him hard and they both came simultaneously.   
  
Shizuo fell on top of Izaya, both breathless after a hard run to reach their nirvana. They were sticky, hot, high as fuck and satisfied.  
  
Only for about three seconds.  
  
“Oh fuck…” Shizuo groaned as he turned Izaya over to doggy style. “Damn it, I want to fuck you again.” Already his cock was hard. Shizuo didn’t get why the fuck he wanted to fuck Izaya so badly all of a sudden but the all-knowing informant knew why.   
  
“Fuck…” was all Izaya said. The one last fuck he gave before Shizuo rode him all through the night, until they both fainted from exhaustion. 

* * *

  
  
  
The next day, about 10 or so orgasms later, after they both got washed and Shizuo took out ‘the trash,’ things were… needless to say, ‘awkward’ between them.   
  
Shizuo stopped chasing Izaya out of hatred and Izaya stopped pestering Shizuo just for fun. They both stopped trying to kill each other and when their anger escalated, they went and had a good hate sex and fucked each other’s brains out. After that, their previous argument felt minute compared to laying in each others arms breathless after multiple orgasms.   
  
As for Vorona, she thought she still had to kill Izaya because she owed Shizuo-senpai a ‘favor,’ but decided after seeing her senpai fuck Izaya hard in the ass in some dark alley after their heated fight, Izaya got what he deserved in the end.   
  
Probably.  
  
  
  
-the end ♥  
  



End file.
